


Cautionary Tale

by TigerKat



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara would really appreciate it if Ian would stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cautionary Tale

Barbara smooths his collar carefully. “Now, Ian, you will be careful out there.” It is not a request.

Ian smiles, sighs, and says, “Yes, of course I will. I don’t know what you’re worried about.” 

“I just don’t want you to get sentenced to death again,” Barbara says, briskly. “Off you go.”

He balks at this. “I do not!”

She raises an eyebrow. “You have contrived to be nearly killed at least once per trip in the last six trips. Twice, in France.”

“I have not,” lamely, because he knows he has. “Very well, I’ll try.”

“See that you do.”


End file.
